


Dorohedoro Made Me Gayer

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Ebisu is aged up for legal dating reasons, F/F, F/M, Gen, I’m very gay for all of them, Nikaido is the main chef in the relationship, Noi is absolutely amazing for cuddling, Wholesome, You and Ebisu share a braincell, ig it’s an imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Dude. Imagine dating Noi, Ebisu, and Nikaido at the same time. Having a hard time imagining it? Let me help you.
Relationships: Ebisu (Dorohedoro)/Reader, Nikaido (Dorohedoro)/Reader, Noi (Dorohedoro)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Dorohedoro Made Me Gayer

**Author's Note:**

> The friend who asked for [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522855) recommended Dorohedoro and I watched all of it yesterday. It’s good as fuck and when Noi first took of her mask deadass I almost cried. And that friend gave me the idea to write this, so thank you Mamako Ara Ara friend.
> 
> Also apparently Ebisu is 13 so for legal dating reasons she’s 18 in this

You see nothing. Your eyes are closed, but as you begin to wake up you can sense the warmth of your girlfriends surrounding you. You bask in the calming feeling of Ebisu in your arms and Noi behind you, waiting until you feel awake enough to open your eyes. Ebisu shifts in your light grasp, snuggling closer to you, causing a soft chuckle to leave you.

“Good morning, Darling.” A giant arm wraps around you and Enbisu, giving a quick squeeze.

“Good morning.” You open your eyes and turn your head to give her a smile. “Nikaido’s making breakfast, I assume?”

Noi hums in confirmation, and the three of you continue to rest until the scent of food starts to reach the bed. You help the other two girls out of bed before walking to the kitchen together and approaching the chef. You exchange good mornings with her along with a kiss, and thank her for the food as you take a place to the table. The others soon join you, and you all happily eat beakfast together.

After breakfast, Noi takes everyone’s dishes and starts cleaning them. While your two stunning, buff girlfriends busy themselves with boring work at home, you and your smaller girlfriend go out and share your one collective braincell as you walk to the park and the nearby mall.

The two of you come home around dinner time with assorted treats and gifts, which you pass around before Noi and Nikaido work on dinner and you two play Mario Kart. When dinner is finished cooking, you all dig into the giant leg of lamb that the two buff beauties prepared.

Once the lamb has been completely devoured, the four of you go into the living room to cuddle on the couch and watch whatever the four of you agree on. Ebisu temporarily leaves the warm, snuggly best to grab some treats she secretly obtained a while ago. You all thank her and continue the watching spree while giving each other small hugs and kisses throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK I LOVE THESE GIRLSSSSSSSS
> 
> I need more wholesome content for them


End file.
